goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Make Room for Baby
Make Room for Baby is the first episode of season 3 of Good Luck Charlie. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120427disney04/M/ It aired on May 6th, 2012 with also Bad Luck Teddy after. Episode Summary With the fifth and final Duncan child on its way, Amy demands that they need a larger house in order to have more room and not be so crowded. The entire family does not like the idea, especially Bob. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer audition to have the opportunity to work in an indoor show at Super Adventureland, so they audition for the George and Martha Washington show. Unfortunately, only Spencer got the job, and it was said to be really hot the next week, and Martha Washington is Sandy Super, the cute, smart niece of S.A.L.'s founder who has a crush on Spencer and always thinking Teddy doesn't exist. Since Gabe is finally leaving, he and Mrs. Dabney pull pranks on each other to see who gets the last laugh. At the end, when the family is almost done packing, Amy goes back inside because she thought she had forgotten something. When she goes inside, she remembers all of the memories that she and the family had at the house. Then she tells Bob that she wants the family to stay at the house. End Credits Three men that look like Bob, PJ, and Gabe discover an area where they can build an amusement park, they decide what to name it, after a few names a woman that looks like Teddy comes in and tells them that their brother "Of" is dead, now they only have three words to use, Super, Adventure, and Land. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie. Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode aired on (Verizon Fios) On Demand for free watching of the whole episode. * The cat poop on the Duncans' lawn is most likely from Kaboodle. * This episode got 4.0 million viewers on its premiere night. Production Information *This is the second produced episode of Season 3 and aired the same night as "Bad Luck, Teddy!" (produced first) however this episode aired first and is considered the first episode of the Season. *The opening credits have been updated to include videos from Season 3 however the final scene of the family wearing the hair pieces remains unchanged. That part of the opening credits does not change until "Welcome Home". Continuity *When Amy takes a trip down memory lane, one of the clips shown is from the episode "Charlie Is 1". *Charlie refuses to leave something from her past, in the episode Sleepless in Denver she refuses to leave her crib. In this episode, she refuses to leave the house. *This is the second episode showing Teddy and Spencer as a couple again Episode Pranks *Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe by sticking hair removal goo in a cap that he ends up wearing. Gabe retaliates by coating her entire balcony with glue causing her to get stuck, then PJ who tries to help her. Allusions Errors *When Amy thinks of all of the memories she had at their house she says that "Gabe is such an easy baby, I hope he's always will be this." but it was said in the episode PJ in the City that baby Gabe was a terror. Although Gabe was only about 1 month old in the flashback so his terror might not have developed yet. *Teddy and Spencer danced flawlessly for their audition, but in the episode Duncan's Got Talent, it was shown that Teddy can't dance. However it is possible that she learned to dance since then, but it's not likely, as in Name That Baby, Bob mentions that Teddy still can't dance. *When Teddy and Spencer are outside on the porch, one moment Teddy's hand is on Spencer's shoulder but when the camera cuts back to them, her hand is in her lap. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/Betty/ Wife *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan/Frank Adventure *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Milt Super *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Richard Land Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Madalyn Horcher as Sandy Super *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Bathroom